His Two Special Girls
by Dae Yuy
Summary: Mamoru reflects on the two most important people in his life on a leisurely shopping trip.


Title: His Two Special Girls  
  
Author: Dae Yuy  
  
Archive: Fanfiction.net, if anyone at all wants it by all means *ask* and you shall receive!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Sappiness, Mamoru POV, short one-shot, OOC, un-beta-ed  
  
Pairings: CM+TU  
  
Disclaimer: Really people if I owned Sailor Moon to you think Mamoru would have ended up with Usagi and Chibiusa would have had a fling with Helios? No! (Yaoi lover alert ^_~)  
  
Spoilers: Don't think so  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!  
  
Author's Notes: Um, this kinda popped into my head, I was looking at pictures of Mamoru and thought about how great a father and a husband he is, not to mention the sweetest guy in the world so... yeah.  
  
Note II: This Mamoru is based on the manga and my own personal views, that's why the OOC tag is up there *points* Now! Read and enjoy ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The young man couldn't help but smile as he walked down the busy streets of the Tokyo Shopping District. In front of him bounced to exuberant and nearly identical girls, aside from hair and eye colouring. They were both very special to him, the most important people in his life. His wife and daughter, or at least in the future they would be. He couldn't help but grin in a way that he imagined looked very silly indeed, especially gracing his usually reserved face. He couldn't wait until they truly were a family. By Selene they were beautiful, inside and out.  
  
The older blonde was petite and happy, a smile almost always on her delicate features, and her personally, her amazing personality. She had to be the nicest, kindest person he had ever met in his eighteen years. If someone was ever down she tried her hardest to make them feel better. True, she could be flighty sometimes and had the unfortunate klutz attack on occasion, but as she matured those moments were becoming few and far between. He wondered if he would ever miss them once she matured into the gorgeous, graceful woman she was destined to become. He imagined he would, his chances to 'save her from falling' would disappear, which he really used as and excuse to feel her warm body against he own. Hold her just a little longer and not have to be self conscious, merely be a gentleman. He smirked as he thought of the glimpse he had received of her future self and immediately connected the image that had almost unwilling swam to the forefront of his mind to Aphrodite. Though another was the love goddess he felt that his little bunny deserved the description so much more.  
  
Then there was the child, the more serious girl not even ten. She had, unfortunately, or fortunately inherited his more contained nature and mix that with her mother's sometimes impish personality, it was a frightening not to mention dangerous combination. Oh but how much she reminded him of Usagi sometimes, her unparalleled desire to help her friends and ensure their happiness so clearly evident that he hardly glimpsed himself in her at all. Then there were those times when he saw her so focused on a task it was nearly impossible to drag her away, she would finish it no matter what and she would finish it well. That analytical mind and extreme attention to detail, often overwhelmed her peers as well as making her rather hard to live with. He chuckled lightly to himself as he found himself dreading her teenaged years. She would be a spunky thing, that he knew for sure.  
  
As he watched his family walk down the street, pointing at various objects on display, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. They would be with him forever, as he would with them. Always they would be there to love and care for each other. Yes, he was lucky, extremely so and at that moment in time, as he followed leisurely behind the exuberant young women, he was quite possibly the happiest man in the world. Yes, his wallet would be significantly lighter by the end of the day and yes, he would most likely be sharing his home with both as well as his bed with one that night. But none of that mattered to him, because Chiba Mamoru was just happy to be there right now, with Usako and Chibiusa in his life, his two special girls.  
  
~*~  
  
Fini  
  
I don't like it that much, but tell be how you feel. Byez! And for all those who want another chapter of 'Blood Type O' I'm sorry, that one doesn't feel like being written! 


End file.
